


Just Fuck Already

by xDemonPonx



Category: SuG (Band)
Genre: First Date, First Time, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDemonPonx/pseuds/xDemonPonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinpei has just joined SuG and like everyone, sees Chiyu and Masato are just meant to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Fuck Already

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely on a reference I made before but perfectly fine as a stand alone.  
> Written for the "first time" square of my bingo card.  
> And no, I don't know if Pei's parents own a dog. For the purposes of this fic, he could be making that up.

"WHEN are Chiyu and Masato going to confess" Shinpei, the new official drummer of the band, support drummer until recently, realised almost immediately what was going on with his friends.

"Probably never" shrugged Yuji "Masato's too much of a fucking pussy to say anything and Chiyu's too dense to see"

"Well, we should help them" said Shinpei "Don't you think it's sad to see a pair obviously in love and so perfect not be together?"

"Whatever" Takeru replied "As long as whatever they do doesn't come between the band"

Shinpei's little mind began whirring.

 

"Hey guys!" Shinpei announced the next day "We only have a few hours today, right? How about we all go home to relax a while then go out for drinks tonight?"

Shinpei of course, had an evil plan he'd already told Yuji and Takeru about.

"Sounds fun!" Smiled Masato "We haven't had a real night out since you joined us! Where should we go?"

"There's this little bar I like" replied Shinpei "It's not very well known but I think it's great! I'll text you the name and directions!"

 

Hours later, Masato stood outside the place Shinpei had said, wearing tight black jeans and a leather jacket. Before long, he saw Chiyu walking towards him wearing white pants and a black t-shirt with a denim jacket with ripped sleeves.

"Hi" grinned Chiyu, interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone "Excuse me."

"Moshi moshi" he spoke into his phone "Oh hi Pei" he greeted, hearing the familiar voice.

"Hi" Shinpei replied "Listen, I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to make it tonight, my parents' dog...well, she's fine but she's...pooping everywhere"

"Are you sure she's okay?" Chiyu asked.

"She'll be fine, she just ate something bad" replied Shinpei "I just have to help look after her, I'm sorry"

"That's okay" said Chiyu "I don't know about the other guys but Masato's with me so you don't have to tell him."

"Okay. Bye!" Shinpei hung up.

"Shinpei won't be coming, pet troubles" Chiyu announced.

"I had a text from Takeru while you were on the phone" said Masato "He won't be coming either, he's not feeling well"

"Just us and Yuji then" said Chiyu.

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Masato asked "He got a text today from a friend who really needed to see him tonight, it's just us"

Chiyu shrugged and led Masato into the building. He stopped suddenly and blinked.  
"Umm...I think this place has changed since Pei was last here" Chiyu chuckled. 

Where they were standing looked less "rock star bar" and more "romantic restaurant". The dim lighting gave an ambient atmosphere and in the corner, a girl played the violin.

"And look! Everyone is couples!" Masato hissed.

Chiyu chuckled "Well darling, I am kind of hungry, what about you?"

Masto giggled "I suppose I am."

Chiyu turned to the person greeting them "Table for two please." 

 

"Did you guys enjoy last night?" Shinpei asked in the morning.

"It was just me and Chiyu in the end" said Masato "And it's changed since you last went Pei, it was a fancy restaurant."

"Sorry" Shinpei smiled and shrugged. 

Of course, he already knew and had planned that the two would have a romantic night alone.

"We had to pretend to be a couple" Chiyu chuckled. 

"Oh, for fuck sake" Takeru rolled his eyes "Just get it over with, just fuck already!"

"I'm uhh..." Started Shinpei, and exited without finishing.

"Seriously guys" Takeru said "We all know you want to, go screw your brains out!"

"W-we're not-" Masato began.

"And don't start with 'it's not like that'. Seriously, guys, your tension is coming between the band" Takeru walked out.

"So uhh..." Masato said, blushing and awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"So" Chiyu chuckled nervously "Was he...I mean...do you really like me?"

Masato said nothing, simply dipped his head.

"I like you" Chiyu confessed. Masato raised his head. "Maybe, despite what Takeru said, we do this properly. Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Nope" replied Masato.

"Would you like to go on a date?" Chiyu asked, blushing like a schoolboy.

"I'd love to!" Masato beamed.

"Great!" Chiyu smiled back "We get out of here like 6 so I'll pick you up half 7, anywhere in particular you'd like to go?"

"Surprise me" giggled Masato "You want to be my boyfriend, romance me!"

"Okay!" Chiyu laughed.

 

Masato hated to admit Takeru was right but the prospect of a date eased his tension somewhat and practice that day went smoother than it had in a while. He practically ran out the door at 6 and showered, changed and made himself beautiful. At 7:15, a little early, a buzz from downstairs, and he flew outside, already ready. Masato wore a black blazer with blue lining, which showed at the top where it folded, over a white T-shirt, and covering his legs, blue jeans. The outfit was completed by a black fedora atop his head. 

Chiyu was wearing a grey top and black pants that hung slightly loose. His jacket was black leather, patterns of diamond-shaped stitching on the shoulders, and zips at the cuffs and up the sides. Adorning the middle finger of his left hand was a black and silver ring and on his nails, black nail varnish. 

"Where are we going?" Masato asked his date.

"I thought we could go bowling" Chiyu smiled "A movie is awkward because we sit in silence for two hours and it's more relaxed than a fancy restaurant."

"Sounds great!" Masato grinned back. 

 

The two had a great time, laughing and joking. Of course, they couldn't show they were on a date, but there was plenty of "accidental" touches, shared glances and adorable blushes. 

They played two games, both of which involved Masato creaming Chiyu (although he had to wonder if he was being allowed to win, some of the shots Chiyu was missing). After, they went into the attached diner, where Chiyu insisted on paying for the other's ramen.

After they were finished and standing outside, Masato looked shyly at Chiyu, then at the ground, where his feet were making small circles "Would you walk me home?"

"Of course" Chiyu replied, hoping to show Masato what a perfect gentleman he could be.

 

In front of Masato's apartment, Chiyu kissed him on the cheek and bid him goodnight, turning to leave. 

"Perhaps - maybe you'd like to come in for a while?" Masato asked. 

Chiyu nodded enthusiastically, his "gentleman" act forgotten. 

Stepping inside his door, Masato excused himself, heading for the bathroom. 

He breathed deeply, staring at his reflection in the mirror. Okay, it didn't have to mean anything, they could just have a drink and watch some tv and-

And to hell with it, they both knew exactly why Masato had asked Chiyu inside.  
Letting out one final breath, he splashed some water on his face and dried it.

 

He exited to find himself pinned against the wall, arms raised above his head. As his mouth opened to make a noise of surprise, Chiyu's tongue entered. Feeling no resistance, Chiyu loosened his grip on Masato's arms, which wound around his neck as Masato let out a tiny purr of contentment, Chiyu delving harder, more demanding. Masato moaned and started to lead Chiyu to the bedroom, still making out and shedding clothes as they went.

One inside, the lovers tumbled to the mattress, still kissing. Chiyu's currently sandy hair hung down as he pulled back and gazed at Masato.

"So beautiful" he said.

"Chiyu, I've never done this before-" Masato began.

"If you want to wait-" Chiyu cut in.

Masato shook his head "That isn't what I mean Chiyu. I mean, I'm yours. I want you to take me fully."

Chiyu nodded, humbled that Masato was so willing to give himself.

"If this is your first time, I guess you don't have-"

"Top draw" Masato blushed.

"Oh" smirked Chiyu "Have you been doing naughty things to yourself?"

Masato looked down.

"Do you ever...fantasise about me?" He asked.

Masato hid his face in his hands.

"You'll need to tell me sometime" Chiyu purred, pulling Masato's hands away and kissing those soft lips.

He coated his fingers and pressed one inside "Doesn't that feel better when someone else does it?" Chiyu asked in a voice like silk.

Masato's only response was a moan, which caused Chiyu to insert another finger. 

"Tell me if it hurts" Chiyu eventually withdrew his fingers, positioning his cock at Masato's entrance.

Masato nodded and the blonde pushed his hips forward. Slowly, he filled Masato, until the smaller felt ready to burst.

"Move, Chiyu" he begged, desperation in his voice, as he wrapped his legs around, drawing his lover closer.

He nodded, feeling his skin break out in a sweat, and he began to move in and out, as Masato gasped and unconsciously tightened.

"Don't clench, you'll make it hurt more" Chiyu said, running his fingers through Masato's dark locks "and we both want you to enjoy this, don't we" he purred "I'll give you pleasure like you've never known."

His ring snagged in Masato's hair and as Chiyu pulled, he growled in approval, as unknown sensation swept over him. The pain gave him pleasure deep inside. 

"Oh? You liked that?" Chiyu smirked.

Masato nodded and the other grabbed a fist full of hair, pulling again as the smaller let out a low groan. He felt his head forced to the side and a rough tongue traced up the length of his neck, pausing as he panted.

Faster!" Masato begged "Touch me, please!"

Chiyu thrust his hips faster, wrapping his hand around Masato, pumping to the same rhythm.

"CHIYU!" Masato cried, feeling his pleasure peak within him. White hot essence spilled, covering them both as he rode out the orgasm he had been given.

As Masato came, he clenched around Chiyu, who gave a few more rough thrusts before moaning Masato's name and released, claiming the other as his own forever. 

 

He withdrew and rolled over, grabbing tissues to clean them both.

"Stay the night?" Masato snuggled against Chiyu's chest when they were both clean. 

"Of course" Chiyu smiled, wrapping his arm around his lover, unsure if he could find the energy to move even if asked.

"Thank you for being my first" Masato whispered. 

"Thank you for letting me be your first" Chiyu replied "Umm...this wasn't a one time thing, was it?" he blushed. 

Masato felt his own cheeks grow hot "I'd like...I mean...can we...be together?"

"I'd love that" Chiyu kissed his boyfriend and smiled. 

Together forever.


End file.
